the_wavis_dd_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis McShlong
Dennis McShlong is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. Dennis, the space bounty hunting son of the legends Granny McShlong and Disco Norm. Appearance Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 2: Saving Chris Mas Dennis McShlong seems to resemble Cody Travers in his Street Fighter V appearance, but is locked away in a wooden closet for most of this mission. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary Dennis McShlong's appearance changes to something akin to K, Ryan Gosling's character in Blade Runner 2049. Synopsis History Nine months after the events of Capital Crusaders, Dennis was born to Disco Norm and Granny McShlong, but at some point in his life he was taken to space, living as a merciless bounty hunter, but not before having a son of his own, Johnny McShlong. Dennis would go on to form a band of space mercenaries with Rhimon Rhinomen and others. They had a Megazord and went on many adventures. At some point before Darwick: Beyond Endaria, Dennis was unable to complete a mission for Fred Jones, where he abandoned the mission and ran away from Jones. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 2: Saving Chris Mas Dennis' attention was brought to the party when W.E.G.G mentioned Disco Norm, calling him "a legend from my home world." Dennis heard them out and told them that he'd join their party for a while if they took out a bounty, so they looked for one and bumped into a large burly man. They fought and won, bringing in the bounty. Impressed with how easily he did he joined them on their quest, which turned out to be from Santa Claus. Dennis helps out during fights, but lounges about doing nothing at any other point, until they reach the Death Star of David. There, they tried to sneak in and save Chris Mas, but they were caught and thrown into jail. There they met with a revived Jackurai Sam. Still resentful for what his father did to him, Sam insulted Dennis and told everyone he'd kill them all if they didn't tell them the location of Santa Claus. They refused giving them 15 minutes to react and save Chris Mas. Somehow they managed to do it and escape, but after jumping into light speed away from them, They found themselves facing off against two ships. The party split up leaving Dennis and Chris Mas on the ship while they took out Big Mac and Jack Frost. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary After receiving another mission from Santa Claus, Dennis is seen on the ship, where he's seen reading a gigantic gay magazine, while smoking about five cigarettes at once. When the rest of the party see him, he hurries to hide everything, then joins them as normal. The party then find themselves on Neo Yokio, where they come into contact with several pretenders. Dennis fights one off one-on-one, while the rest of the team dealt with the others. They narrowly came out on top after the brawl was over. Fred the Australien, a victim of the pretenders thanked the party and led them to a secret base just outside the capital city, where they saw a large tower, which they decided to traverse up. At the top, they came face to face with Quan, Malo Kuja, and Disco Norm. Dennis threw an insult at his father who replied saying, "you only fled Endaria to try escape the fact you're a homo-sapien and you don't like having homo in your race!" Disco Norm was then revealed, by Quan. to only be a pretender fixed with the leftovers of the real Disco Norm's memories. After the introductions, it was revealed that Quan and Malo Kuja were starting a resistance and they wanted the Movurthucka Crew's help. They agreed and the rest of the Subspace Emissary was revealed. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3.5 Battle on Nothoth While the Subspace Emissary were in their base on Nothoth, a little Korean boy informed everyone the Welsh Empire were coming, so they prepared for the attack. Dennis stayed at the base with Disco Norm and Malo Kuja, while the rest of the party pressed forward and fought on. Dennis got pretty close with Malo Kuja during this time, but he was ultimately scolded by Samjamel Blackson for not helping them and Jam Solo slapped McShlong for allow the Welsh Empire to take the little Korean Boy, while everyone was trying to free from the incoming wave. The Movurthucka Crew got on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka and flew away, with Malo Kuja on board. They were on the run from the Welsh Empire and Dennis suggested they go to a friend of his, the party blindly agreed and they found themselves face-to-face with Santa Claus on North Pole. They stayed the night and they were forced to join him for breakfast the next morning, where Santa revealed he had sold the party out to Jackurai Sam. Sam encased McShlong in carbonite, while he let the rest of the crew go. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 4: First Janitor Job Dennis was on the ship when the Star Fox attacked and invaded. When he found that Falco had ejaculated onto the control pannel, he desperately tried to resist licking it up, but he was eventually dragged onto a mission by the party, where he had to fight off Jam Solo who was trying to take the Falco cum for himself. Dennis helped clean the ship they were tasked with mending, but he was suddenly abducted by a mysterious alien. The party came to the rescue, but found themselves stuck in a trap, but Jerry the janitor unleashed his unwavering anger and murdered the alien. Injured due to Jerry's uncontrollable power he had to sit out the fight between him and the team. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 5: Mines of Yarmulke The Movurthucka Crew, finally all together again, were voyaging around in space, where they suddenly realised that the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka wasn't in the best of shape, so W.E.G.G called up Phil Swift, asking him if he could help them fix it, he agreed, telling them to land on Khartoum. They landed and found out they didn't have enough money to pay for the repair, so the party got to work on gathering up some money, but then a suspicious looking mafiosa man approached them and told them to meet with his boss. After W.E.G.G forced him to fight his headless emu, they complied and entered an Italian restaurant. In the midst of several couple on dates, they saw a mysterious mobster in a small booth in the corner, smoking. It was Fred Jones, and Dennis McShlong grew increasingly anxious. Fred Jones told them all that he wants them to do a job for him, as a reward, he would pay for their repair expenses. So, the Movurthucka Crew got in a provided Mystery Machine and went to Yarmulke, a mining planet that was governed by the Welsh Empire. When they got there, Samjamel Blackson and Dennis McShlong made papier-mâché armour to blend in with the soldiers, but they were unsuccessful in fooling them, but they just beat up the soldiers who were about to imprison them, but didn't steal their armour and continued into the mine. The party managed to get to the vault at the end of the corridor, where W.E.G.G was able to open it with his engineering expertise, but several soldiers were alerted and came charging in. The party had to fight off a large horde of enemies, but they were still able to collect all the gold an escape the mines. They crash landed onto the safe planet Fred Jones had organised they reconvene at, where he arrived, in his space limousine, to take the money from the Movurthucka Crew, but as Jones was leaving, he said, "oh, I almost forgot to pay you," then proceeded to shoot Dennis McShlong in the heart, then he flew away, without a moment for them to pursue him. Dennis grabbed onto Blackson and whispered into his ear, "just because my body was penetrated, doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not gay." With that Dennis McShlong's life came to an end. Powers & Abilities Cigarette Generations Dennis has the ability to cough up cigarettes at will, although this ability has come as a curse to him as he doesn't like to be seen smoking or with a "fag in his mouth." Filing Hands Because Dennis' hands are so rough and manly, he can use them as files. Gallery Ryan Gosling Blade Runner 2049.jpg|Dennis McShlong (2nd edition render) Cody.png|Dennis McShlong (1st edition render) CF DennisMcShlong.JPG|Dennis McShlong as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening Trivia * Dennis makes a special effort to make sure no one sees him as gay. ** He stopped smoking just so that he "didn't have a fag in his mouth." ** He was pushed into a closet and he refused to come out, because it would be like he's literally coming out as gay. ** He denied licking Falco Lombardi's cum. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters